Sonic Lemons and Lemonade
by Harmonian Zutarian
Summary: Doctor Robotnik's tortured obsession with the relationship between the exploitation of biohistory and the renunciation of the hidden is insufficiently problematized.


**This story is called "Sonic Lemons and Lemonade"**

**Hey guys! I got a thesaurus and help from a Beta reader! Thanks for the wonderful advice and I ****love you all!**

**:**

**End Author's Note**

**:**

Sonic was in class with all his friends and Doctor Robotnik was the teacher. It was high school social studies.

Sonic got bored, turned to Amy and whispered, "Does he really think his intellectual flirtation with the relationship between the systemization of linguistic transparency and the eroticization of narrative authenticity is sure to meet with a warm reception?"

Amy rolled her eyes and said, "I can't interact with you. It's against the rules. We'll get reported for interactivity."

"No," Sonic said, "That's just the rule bullies who do that, and as long as they never find us we're safe."

Amy smiled a warm smile, a smile exactly like like hot peaches covered with honey and made into a jumbo smoothie in a special high-tech blender, it was just that good.

Amy lowered her voice and replied, "Well, many people say that the authentication of the proper-name effect is often confused with the internal structure of communicative rationality."

Sonic shifted in place, fluffing his quills to get comfortable at his desk, and said, "That can be true in certain polemical circumstances, however a stringent treatment of the relationship between the authentication of the proper-name effect and the internal structure of communicative rationality loosens the notion of what it might mean to be systematic."

Class let out then, and Sonic went to find Cosmo. They were supposed to work at the lemonade stand, but there was a severe shortage of lemons. Instead Sonic found Sally.

Sally the squirrel was crying.

Sonic came over to her and said, "Hey, Sally, don't cry. What's wrong?"

Sally looked up with tears glistening in her eyes like a thousand Niagara waterfalls and said, "The rule bullies were here just an hour ago. They took away all the lemons, even the very small ones that weren't at all sour in any way. They said that the poetics of communicative interaction instantiates the cooptation of the unspoken."

Sonic said, "As if that could be a reason! We'll just look for some more lemons ourselves. I'm sure we'll find plenty more. The rule bullies can't be everywhere, can they? I think it's just a classic case of the apparently harmless jeu d'esprit concerning the relationship between the divisibility of narrative sequence, and therefore the fragmentation of the culture industry should resolve the disputes over terminology that have plagued the field since its inception."

Sally replied, "Well, I certainly find the logic of teleological narrative is unconvincing, however, perhaps I could agree with a lukewarm affirmation of the relationship between the invention of civil society and the emergence of panopticism."

Sonic said, "That's the spirit! Well, this makes me think very much that any affirmation of the culture industry reflects the linguistic construction of the parent-child dynamic. We should strike before the the moment of unadulterated new historicism pervades the reinscription of the unnamed."

With that said, Sonic and Sally went to the lemon forest to look for lemons. There they found Nic the weasel and Rouge already gathering from the trees with a huge basket, almost overflowing with lemons.

Sally gasped as she looked from one tree to another. The lemon forest was full of lemons! Every single tree was loaded with as many lemons as it could stand, or more.

Rouge smiled and said, "Yep, they can confiscate a few pitiful lemons, but they can't destroy the forest."

Sally frowned. There were a lot of good lemons, but there were so many rotten ones too, and they stank. How long would it take to dig through all the rotten ones and find the very best lemons, the ones suitable for making lemonade?

Sally didn't realized she'd spoken her thoughts out loud until Rouge replied, "Empowerment goes along with the discourse of semantic drift. Of course the pan-humanic aesthetic ideology reaffirms reading of paratextual apparatus. Furthermore, leading ideas and the imposition of metaphoric exchange is ultimately parasitic on the work of less well-known writers, in a linguistic context, and so it only takes a few hours to fill the basket."

Nic the weasel said, "Yes, only about two hours and thirty-seven minutes for this basket here. I'm sure you could do just as well in finding your fill of lemons for your little lemonade stand."

Sonic giggled and said, "Just as I expected! This ultra-stringent treatment of the relationship between the eroticization of print culture and the de-eroticization of an anthropocentric history suffers from its creator's almost complete ignorance of considerable perspicuity."

Sally complained, "But these rotten lemons stink! If we're going to have rules bullies, can't they turn into a force for good and only get rid of the rotten ones?"

Sonic said, "If only! They wouldn't be rules bullies if they didn't destroy the good along with the rotten. They aren't interested in getting rid of the rotten lemons, they're mainly about making sure they are the only lemonade-makers in town. That's why they use machines to do their work for them. Then everyone will need to buy from them, even if they use rotten lemons themselves."

Rouge nodded in anticipation and replied, "The cycle will always continue, with the rise and fall of dictatorial regimes, if I may add an observation concerning the relationship between the hermeneutic of desire and the poetics of the literary canon. It frequently revives the often neglected field of poststructuralist semantics."

Everyone had a good laugh at that, and then they went back to the lemonade stand and had a jolly good time making lemonade.

**:**

**Begin Author Note**

**:**

**So, what do you think? Do I write better with a Thesaurus and a Beta?**


End file.
